


The fic in which maybe Jack should admit he is into weight gain

by HornyForSoldier76ButThicc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyForSoldier76ButThicc/pseuds/HornyForSoldier76ButThicc
Summary: this is fucking stupid, everything im ever gonna post here is gonna be like this. im just really horny for fat slasher jack. blame my friend for this (you know who you are)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The fic in which maybe Jack should admit he is into weight gain

He let out a low grunt as he shifted on the sofa, the poor thing creaking horrendously loud under his enormous weight. He huffed loudly, trying to sit up but it was no use, it hurt too much, his shirt far too tight as well. Maybe there was another way? He groaned and gripped the back of the sofa, his large fingers digging into the material as he panted from the amount of sheer effort it took for him to pull himself up so he could sit. Eventually he managed to hoist himself up, sighing in relief (big mistake). As he exhaled he heard a loud ripping sound followed by the feeling of his belly plopping onto his lap. Fuck. He looked down to see his large, stuffed tummy had ripped his filthy and ruined shirt, some of the fabric had torn around his moobs as well. He went to stretch a little to make it a bit more comfortable, only to shred the shirt more, his overfull belly and soft, fleshy moobs completely on show now.  
"Seriously?" He grunted. Jack had always denied putting on weight. He knew he had let himself go a lot but only just now had he realised how much. He shook his head and reached for his mask, pulling the straps over the back of his head. "Oh, yeah...right, forgot about that." he thought to himself when he felt it cut into his double chin. For what ever reason he couldn't explain, his current situation had given him an erection. (Although, you and I can completely understand why 😏)

Perhaps he was impressed with the amount he had managed to eat or maybe it was the fact he felt so full that he could barely move? He wasn't into getting this out of control was he..? Well whatever it was about it he liked, he clearly didn't care about right now as he cupped his breasts in his wide, warm palms, breath catching in his throat as he squeezed them. He shimmied his way into the middle of the sofa, pushing the empty fast food containers onto the floor and grabbing a pillow, stuffing it between his thighs and grinding against it. Jack groped his left breast and whined, head falling back against the sofa, he kneaded it, the rough, calloused skin rubbing against it. Slowly, he ran one of his squishy fingers over his sensitive nipple, his whole body tensing up at the sensation. He gulped, pinching it ever so slightly and rubbing it between his fingers.  
"Oh fuck~" he purred, bucking his hips into the pillow. His free hand rested on the top of his hairy, monstrous gut while he teased himself. He could feel pre drooling from his member, soaking into his underwear and leaking out of his overly tight jeans that he had unbuttoned long ago. He began pushing his palm into his stretched belly, rubbing circles on it and tracing his scars and stretch marks he had refused to believe even existed before.

His quiet grunts and whines gradually became needy and desperate cries as he bucked against the pillow and continued to play with his plump moobs and gargantuan belly. It wasn't long before he came, the cum seeping out of his pants, the pillow now sticky. His vision blurred as he came down from his orgasm, body shivering, arms dropping to his sides. 

"Maybe I'll have to do this more often." He chuckled giving his belly and tits one last wobble before going to take a shower.


End file.
